Fate
by NialeliKropf
Summary: Vergil Alicard is an 3,000 year old unmated vampire and has been kind enough to let the Cullens stay with him. One night Edward asks a favour of him and he accepts will he find something he has always been looking for. Bella's life has been terrible a year after the Cullens left can anyone save from the pain she is enduring
1. Chapter 1 Vero Compagno

In Fate's Hands

Chapter 1. vero compagno

A/N: Hey yes I am trying something new so please sit back enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Twilight yep keep rubbing it in. I do however own the character Vergil haha

Pairing: OCxBella

Warnings: This story is rated M for a reason

Vergil's POV

"Emmett theres no way your winning again how is that even possible, you've got to be cheating!"

"Sorry Vergil but I believe you owe me one-hundred-fifty dollars." I narrowed my eyes at the Cullen hoping to change his mind with fear he just kept smirking.

"I honestly don't know how your family stands you." I was quite honestly curious about this. Emmett starting laughing and this made me even more confused.

"They tolerate me." The amusement in his eyes was almost tangable. "It's true." His mate Rosealie agreed, Emmett only looked at her with loving eyes.

This was something I envied about the Cullens they had thier mates...well except Edward I heard he fell in love but decided he didn't feel that way after some time.

"Edward..." I looked over to see a very distressed Alice and a concerned Edward. "Alice are you sure." That was the stupidest question I have ever heard that boy ask.

"Really Edward!" Alice was very insulted by the doubt in her abilities. "Jazz it's ok Im calm you stop helping with that." Jasper just nodded his ascent.

"Well I can't go back there I promised I wouldn't bother her again." I just rolled my eyes the boy still had no idea how to be a man after a hundred-and-twelve years.

"Vergil I know I have no right to ask this but could you please go and check on a human girl for me?" I sighed when Edward asked this but I just nodded.

"Give me a name and adress." He rattled it off the top of his head and thanked me. Well I did need some fun.

Bella's POV

I couldn't feel much Charlie only started hitting me earlier and after seven hours of it I go numb... because I can't take it anymore.

After my mothers death he started drinking this was a month after _**they**_ left. and two weeks thats when the hitting started with just a strike to the face but soon those strikes to the face became close fisted as well as all over the body.

He just started kicking me when I was on the floor about three weeks ago this has been going on for a year. My ribs, head, and shoulder hurt the worst right now.

Jake doesn't know I can't let him he'll kill Charlie and he'll get punished by the pack and I won't let that besides I'll survive I have been doing now for a year.

I think about excuses I will have to tell people if they see these bruises. This is my only distraction and he finally seems to get the idea that it's not bothering me anymore so he stops.

A few moments later he comes back in and is just staring at me. I wait with a bated breath wondering if he going to start all over again.

I can't even flinch anymore when he approaches me. I wait for pain it's what I have become quite a pro at instead of hitting me he starts dragging me towards the front door opens the door and puts me on the porch.

"You better be gone by tomorrow." "So a year of all this and now you decide it's time I go." He looked disgusted with me. I laughed without humor the feeling was mutual.

"Just remember I don't want to see you here when I wake up." I just looked away I couldn't look at the person who told at one time that I was his world.

The door slammed and I couldn't stop my eyes from closing. I needed rest for now.

Vergil's POV

I had made it to Forks. finally after two and a half days Jesus Edward's direction were a bit off perhaps he was in a panick.

As I made my way to the Swan residence I thought on how this human girl could be so special what made her worth this much trouble.

The whole Cullen family missed her dearly. Carlisle was always talking of her intelligence for a human. Esme with how the girl was so compassionate.

Jasper she seemed to always try and help with emotions by being kind enough to be calm around him and never scared. Alice loved her for her acceptence. Emmett was the protective older brother in her life even Rose loved to tease her. This was when they were still around.

Now they were very worried and upon inspecting the porch to the Swan home I saw why. "I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO BE GONE BY THE TIME I WOKE UP!"

The girl didn't even scream she was in so much pain and she just lied there curled up waiting for that next blow but as he drew back his leg for that next kick I had her in my arms.

"Are you a fucking freak too?" I must have looked very angry because he stopped himself from approaching me. "You had better get the fuck back in your house and forget you ever saw this got it human!"

He scrambled to get back inside the house. I looked at the girl she was stunningly beautiful I couldn't take my eyes away from her mahogany and it was long down to her past her shoulders.

She was pale and slim but curves in all the best places and wondered how Edward had never had his way with her. Her scent was like no other and that is what puzzled me most.

This girl did not smell like a human at all I couldn't place the scent I made a small cut on her neck with one of my clawed fingers. When leaned in to taste it my taste buds were caught off gaurd.

She was the most delicious creature I had ever tasted and as sacred one this was unnerving I had live three-thousand years yet I had never tasted one like her.

When I swallowed her blood down I made another shocking discovery the batered woman in my arms was my true mate. I felt such joy and confusion but I did not question the gift I had just recieved.

She was not human but she was mine and that is all that mattered. I got out my phone and dialed Carlisle's number. "How is she?" there was panick in his voice. "I am assuming Alice has told you."

"Yes, is Bella alive?" I sighed "She will don't worry. Carlise please have Esme perpare my room for Bella?" "Your room?" He was puzzled now.

"Bella is my true mate I want her comfortable." I was met by silence. "Congratz my friend you deserve someone finally." I was glad he meant it.

"Thank you Carlisle I will call you when I have arrived." I hung up and started for home.

Bella's POV

Waking up was always the worst part because thats when the fresh pain began. I wanted to be numb right away. "Bella...Bella?" a female voice well thats new. It sounded familiar though.

I opened my eyes with caution though looked over and saw three females I hadn't seen in a year my eyes widened in shock and I jumped off the bed.

I laughed but it sounded shaky even to me "He must knocked me out with a kicked to the head it's the only explaination." Rose pursed her lips.

She started approaching me slowly I waited as she was closer to me than she had ever been and suddenly she was hugging me "Bella I am so sorry we didn't know sooner."

I was very confused Rose hated me so I just stayed unmoving waiting for more pain to wake me up from this crazy dream. "Bella it's alright were here." Esme looked very sad and concerned.

"Bella we are not going to hurt you and this is not a dream so don't even ask that." I was relaxed now, but was still very confused.

"Why don't come sit down relax the men are out hunting." Rose was being so nice I couldn't stop myself from asking "Um why are you being so nice to me you hate me." Rose had a look of regret.

"I am sorry for those times, but Bella please let me help you now?" I followed her toward the huge queen sized bed and sat down but my ribs betrayed me and I hissed in pain.

"Carlisle will be back soon dear he need to feed before he worked on helping you get better." She looked in thought and the worst question she could have asked was asked. "Bella whoes hurting you?"

I cleared my throat "Charlie." Rose and Esme looked suprised but Alice I could tell she knew. "Charlie is hitting you, but why?" I wondered if I could tell them.

I decided now was not the time "Something happened and he started drinking this was a month after you guys left and three weeks after he started drinking that when the hitting started."

I heard Rose growl, Esme gasp, and Alice looked pissed. "I'm going to get going I don't want to be a burden thank you for the help." Rose grabbed my hand softly.

"Bella please stay and get better? If you want to leave after that you can." I pursed my lips and nodded. She smiled widley at me I was stunned. "How did I get here?" I couldn't help but ask.

"That my beautiful one would be because I brought you." The deep voice was new no I recognized I looked over to where a tall muscular tanned skinned male was standing.

He had to be 6"8" very tall actually. He had silky long black hair that reached his the middle of back it was tied back. The most confusing thing about him were the eyes they were green like jade but he was not human his scent indicated he was a vampire.

He wouldn't staring at me and I hadn't a clue as to why it was unnerving.

Vergil's POV

My mate was incredibly beautiful. Edward was a fool but his garbage is my greatest treasure. "Bella?" It was Emmett's voice I heard now he none of the men were here when I arrived they had gone hunting.

So smelling her scent here must be a shock to the man he looked at her with the love and concern of a sibling. "Hey Emmett." She smiled a little but whe I look in her eyes there was fear of rejection.

He approached slowly and picked her up and hugged she gasped in and I had her in my arms in moments. "Emmett please do be careful with bella her ribs are cracked." I wasn't going to be kill him for hurting her it was accident he didn't know .

"Bella sweety I'm sorry. I just really missed you." I could they were close as siblings and for Edward to make them seperate that was quite the most selfish thing I have ever heard looking at them now.

"It's okay Emm I'm fine I'm not glass I won't break swear it." She smiled at him for real this time. I sensed three others in the room with us now. "Bella?" It was Edward who spoke "What in the hell are you doing being so reckless and your hurt. Well you can quit seeking attention I told you we aren-" "EDWARD SHE IS IN PAIN AND SHE ISN'T BEING RECKLESS CHARLIE DID THIS!" Rose couldn't stop her outburst.

It however stopped him from talking and then Jasper stepped in. "Hello bella it's good to see you don't have to try and keep your emotions in check for me though I'm greatful your willing to try for my sake." He caught on to my mood quite quickly I was very calm, content, protective, possesive, and truly captivated with Bella.

He smiled at us and looked away looking now only at his own mate. "Bella let me have a look at you." Carlisle study her and just sighed sadly he could see the damage and did not like it.

"I'm fine Carlisle I'll be better soon swear." She smiled at him. "You can put me down now." She her face towards me and I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"I refuse to do so beautiful one I need you close and I need to know you are safe." Most of all I possesive bastard without fail, but she is my mate and I have waited three-thousands years for her.

"WHAT?" Edward was seething I could tell he had just heard my thoughts. "It can't be possible." I was angered by this fate had finally smiled on me and he was trying to tell me it was just a lie.

"Yes, Edward it is all very she is my _vero compagno._ " He started glaring at me harshly I wasn't afraid I would fight for my mate and win no matter the opponent.


	2. Chapter 2 I Have Been Waiting For You

Fate

Chapter 2. I Have Waited For You

A/N: Hey I hope you all are enjoying and reviewing. I hope you like Vergil please let me know!

Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight or else I would have kicked Edward's ass for leaving Bella.

Warnings: This story is rated M for a reason in later chapters.

Jasper's POV

It's seems that Vergil is quite captivated with Bella. "WHAT?" I looked to see Edward snarling with rage I couldn't figure out what was wrong he's been being an idiot lately.

"Yes, Edward it is all very true she is my _vero compagno._ " Vergil's words had everyone except Bella gaping at this statement. Bella was a sacred ones mate?

Well I knew she was unique. She started wiggiling out of Vergil's he sighed but reluctantly put her down I could feel his longing to possess her again.

"Edward you didn't ask how she is, God your rude." Alice my true mate was scolding Edward and it was true he was being selfish. "Bella are you hungry?"

I asked her this hoping she would make let me be the friend she needed but she just shook her head. She seemed like she was looking for an exit.

"Bella you can stay here you know that right?" Esme's voice was pleading she missed Bella all the time. Bella seemed to notice this and felt guilt.

"I can't stay here guys thats too much of me to ask of you." Her feelings were out of control first there was sadness, anger, guilt, and then finaly acceptance.

She felt she had no place here with us even though that could not be farther from the truth. "Beautiful one what if I told they are staying in my home?"

Vergil's emotions were staggering there was longing for what I could only guess was for Bella to stay here with him.

Bella glanced at Vergil seeming to asses what he was getting at. "Also what if I told you I want you here?" His voice seemed almost pleading.

He was feeling so very hopeful and when he saw her frown at him his emotions took a dive to sadness. It was almost too intense for me.

"I'd tell you, you have no idea what you are asking for." She started to move and then Edward was in her face and I didn't like that it was making her feel intimidated.

Edward must have heard my thoughts because he backed off not enough to make her feel better. "Why is Charlie hitting you all of a sudden?"

Edward wasn't so much worried as he was curious and that pissed me off he was always treating like a fucking expeirement. Vergil seemed to notice this as well I could feel his anger at my brother.

"Thats for me to know and for you to keep questioning." The smirk that appeared on Bella's face was different it held no real humor. This was not the same Bella Edward made us leave.

Bella's emotions went from intimidated to mistrusting. I wanted to know why Charlie was hurting her too, but we didn't need to get in her face to get answers we needed to let her come to us. Vergil broke my thought process by slowly approachig Bella.

"You haven't a place to go Beautiful stay here I will give whatever you need." Bella's emtions were confused and mistrusting. Vergil seemed to see this.

I could feel that he meant every word he spoke no deceit could be found in him.

"I will not ever hurt you _cara_ to do so would only cause me pain." Bella emotions were now just a feeling of complete confusion, she was looking at him narrowed eyes.

Vergil was upset when he spoke of even implying hurting her. I could not blame him his true mate was having a tough time right now. Finaly I felt her relent reluctantly.

"Fine I'm going to use the shower." I did not need to feel Vergil's emotions to know he was lusting it could be seen quite easily in his eyes. I chuckled and Edward growled.

Bella's POV

"If you will follow me I shall show where the master bathroom is." Whoever this vampire was he wouldn't leave me alone I was a bit annoyed, but let it go he was letting me stay here in his house.

I nodded letting him know to lead the way "So beautiful one they tell me your name is Isabella but you prefer Bella that is what Esme has told me."

"Yep." I couldn't help my tired tone I was exhuasted from everything. I looked over to see that the vampire kept glancing at me with some emotion I couldn't read in eyes.

"Well since you have not asked yet I shall just tell you I am Vergil Alicard." I nodded once letting him know I heard him. He went to grab my hand but I pulled away just in time.

"Dont touch me please?" I was more stating that he couldn't more than asking that he didn't. He seemed to understand and just kept walking when we finaly stopped at a door he turned to me saying.

"Bella please relax make yourself at home. I will have Rose bring you some clothes." "Thank you..." I wasn't about to be rude to him I went into the bathroom not shocked by the large tub I saw.

The sink was lovely it was all an egshell white color the walls were cream and the floor was hardwood mahogany colored. Even the toilet looked expensive even though he never used it must be there to make humans feel comfortable.

I took a look in the mirror and I always loathed the person staring back at me. She was broken and angry... She couldn't be fixed anymore.

I went over to the tub turned on some hot water and waited for it to fill almost to the top. I undressed and sat down carefully my back was not healed of it's bruising and need to be handled with care.

I hissed at the pain as I lied back the warm water started to relax my tense muscle. I laughed a little if one was not careful they could fall asleep in such luxury.

I was brought out of my musings by knock on the bathroom door guessing it was Rose. "Come in." She was not alone Esme and Alice were with her.

"My God, Bella..." Rose gasped and it was then I realized they were seeing the scars and the bruising. Alice looked like she might cry if wasn't a vampire. Esme looked angered, but I knew it was not at me.

"Thanks for the clothes Rosealie." I smiled at her letting her know I really was greatful. "Bella I'm going to let Carlisle know you need pain meds." Rose's concern was worrying me she had never even liked me when first met but I didn't protest.

"I brought you your favourite, sweatpants and wifebeater to wear to bed." Rosealie looked very upset "Bella would you talk about it with me please?"

"What is it you want to know?" I wasn't happy about sharing, but whatever. "Well I would like to know the why." I bit my bottom lip thinking about whether I could tell her.

"Renee died suddenly in her sleep two weeks after you all left and a about week afterwards Charlie started throwing back the hard stuff at first he would just yell and be verbally abusive."

"Then one night I woke up to him pulling me to my floor and kicking the shit of me... He stopped after the fifth kick and just stared at me like he didn't understand why he was doing it either."

"He left and I just stayed there until it was time to get ready for school I was bruised pretty badly after that but then it started getting worse I really don't know how to explain the why of it Rose it just started happening and I couldn't stop it."

Rose just looked utterly shocked I stood up and got the towel of the rack and stepped out. Alice watched me carefully "I noticed your way more graceful Bella." She was observant I had to give her that.

"I suppose I am. It more of skill of something that needed to be learned from trial and error. Charlie didn't like to be woken up when I got home from school."

Esme looked disgusted by what I was telling them. "Bella if I had known Charlie would ever do this to you I would have brought you with us no matter what Edward said."

I smiled at her as I got dressed. "I know Esme and I thank you, but this is not your fault please don't feel guilty." She smiled back at me but I could tell she was still upset.

When I opened the door Edward was standing right there in the doorway. "So are you ready to speak to me?" I rolled my eyes at his question.

"If you would like us to talk we can." He seemed shocked by this statement then cleared his throat. "Why is Charlie hitting you?" "If you want the story ask Rose I am tired and would like if I didn't have to repeat myself."

He looked at me as though he didn't recognize me though I couldn't blame him because I myself could not recognize whom I was now.

"Where did you get that?" His voice sounded strained and looked at what he was talking about it was the scar Charlie had given with the cigarette.

"Charlie did that because I bought him the wrong pack." His eyes widened at this information. "You were supposed to be safe without me there."

"Yes, well things didn't work out that way." I tried to say it without sarcasm but it bled through my voice as it were an open wound.

Emmett's POV

My sister was back I was so fucking happy to see her I just wish it was under better circumstances. When and if I ever saw Charlie he was a fucking dead man.

I looked over to see bella enter the living area what I saw made me even more angry. She had some burn scars and some that looked like some thing sharp came into contact with her skin.

I couldn't stop the growl that escaped my mouth. She didn't jump nor flinch she just looked at me and smirked. This Bella was braver waiting for some thing to happen.

"Hey Emm what are you up to?" I smiled at her. "Well I was thinking I could go get you some Italian food I know its your favourite." She laughed a little.

"I'm fine Emmett just tired." I wanted to make her feel better some how I knew Jasper could feel my want to protect her too. "Emmett she just needs some time to rest for now."

I knew Carlisle was right, but still. "Do not worry friend I will be taking care of my _vero compagno."_ I still couldn't believe Bella was fated to be with this sacred vampire.

He seemed to adore her like I adored my true mate Rose. I was very happy for Bella she deserved some happiness from all this bullshit. When Edward walked in I growled at him.

He hissed back at me like a female vampire would. I was so fucking angry with him if we hadn't left her Charlie would have been caught before it got out of hand.

Bella seemed to miss our exchange or just didn't care. She was falling asleep on the couch. Rose came in the room and for once looked at Bella with concern.

I knew that what Bella was going through had bonded Rose to her in ways we couldn't. Bella was someone who now understood Rose more than anyone in this room.

"Beautiful one I'm going to carry you upstair-" A growl erupted from Vergil's chest I could tell he saw the scars. "That man is a fucking dead human." He picked Bella up and carried her off to the upstairs mumbling about ways to kill Charlie.

I sighed. "Emmett you and I are going to be there for Bella no matter what she needs okay?" "Baby you don't need to ask me twice shes our sister."

"Good." Rose smiled for a moment and then looked at Edward with anger. "You need to quit getting in her face she is already dealing with some shit you are making it worse."

"Well she won't tell me anything and it's frustrating." He maybe a hundred-and-twelve but he still acted like he was seventeen. Rose growled now and glared at him.

"Well let me give you a summary her mom died this was two weeks after we left, and Charlie started drinking. A week afterward three weeks into drinking he woke Bella up by dragging her to the floor and kicking her."

Edward looked like he had been kicked. "I'll apologize tomorrow." Rose just scowled at him some more. I was shocked by what I heard it sounded like Bella needed to be held.

Vergil's POV

Who in the hell burns or cuts their own child? Like I said he was a dead human, I was happy that my Bella was safely in my arms. I brought her into my room and lied her down.

She stiffened a little not trusting the gentleness of the moment. It seemed when my mate was having calm moments they were dashed away with pain.

Looking at her I could see she was strong but had been broken many times over. I wanted to fix it all for her I just hoped she would let me.

I heard footsteps come near the door before they could even knock "Come in." I said quietly Jasper and Alice entered the room. Alice came to see by bella's side this caused my mate to open her eyes checking to see if she was safe I guessed.

Then just as quickly as they checked for danger they closed and she was once again sleeping. Jasper looked upset. "Jasper please tell me what you felt."

"She got really fucking scared when Alice sat down like she was ready to fight. As soon as she saw Alice she relaxed though. I don't like that shes that scared."

It must have been a very intense feeling Bella had because Jasper was positively pissed off. "Calm yourself Jasper she has been through quite alot she will be a bit cautious." He nodded.

"We'll just have to be there for her Jazz." Alice watched Bella and arched an eyebrow "I wonder why Jacob never did anything?" I wonder who this Jacob was?

Was he a lover, a boyfriend, a fiance I had to kill what the hell? "Who are you talking about Alice?" She looked and smiled. "He's her best friend and a werewolf."

So paranormals loved to be around my mate lovely... "I see and well then Bella will want to see him." I would never deny my mate her important person as long as I was more important.

"You should ask her to invite him here tomorrow. They are like siblings love eachother to death." So he may be a mutt, but Alice wanted Bella to feel comfortable.

"Yes, I will do that thank you for the suggestion." "Don't it's like Alice said they are like siblings to eachother." Jasper could obviously feel my jealousy. I sighed. "Yes, but I am a possessive son of a bitch."

This made them laugh and then we heard a soft knock. "Come in." It was Edward he entered and sat beside the bed on the loveseat. "How is she?"

"She is doing quite well she is very exhausted however." He kept studying her and his roamed over her body too many times for my taste. I hissed my displeasure.

He got the idea but still glared at me I swear he was so childish some times. "She is my _vero compagno_ respect that please." "She loved me before she met you." He sneered these words at me.

"You are at fault you threw away your treasure instead of working harder to protect it. If you had loved her like you used to tell me you would have turned her when she wished to do so." He started hissing and Bella started waking and jumped out of bed running for the door.

"Your a fucking idiot you just heard how she would get her woken up to get her ass kicked." That explained why the noise had that effect on her.

"You had better watch yourself around her." When I walked out Carlisle had her talking to her calmly. "Bella it's alright your okay..."

He looked to me asking silently what had transpired to make her this panicked. "Your son Edward frightened her awake. Please keep him in line."

Carlisle looked over my shoulder with a glare I could only guess Edward was staring back at him. Bella looked more than upset and then suddenly was calm again.

"Thank you Jasper." Jasper just grunted his welcome. "Come here beautiful one." She looked at me now and rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that it's just Bella."

"Yes, but _cara_ I have been waiting for you without even knowing and I wish to express what you mean to me." "You are a strange vampire Vergil."

"And what are you _cara_ for when I tasted your blood it was not human." It was then I noticed her eyes change from brown to an ember color like orange and red in a flame. Her pupils were now slits instead of their original roundness.

They were breathtaking and just quickly as the color appeared it was gone, I knew everyone else had seen what I had and that was enough...for today.


End file.
